


i took the stars from my eyes

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: момо не бежит — не умеет, даже если бы умела — не бежала бы всё равно.





	i took the stars from my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> *звёздное!ау

у момо всегда уходит много времени, чтобы понять или хотя бы заметить очевидные вещи, чтобы принять их — ещё больше. иногда этого не происходит вовсе; иногда момо упускает всё, что может; иногда ей всё-таки помогают, сталкивая её с проблемой лицом к лицу.

момо не бежит — не умеет, даже если бы умела — не бежала бы всё равно.

она же не—

 

сана напротив неё — одно сплошное удивление, и она держит в руках телефон, словно только что снимала момо. ей нравятся спонтанные видео, чтобы кидать их всем в чат; в основном на них, конечно, момо: ест или танцует, или спит в странных позах.

они до сих пор, вообще-то, обедают, хотя момо надо возвращаться в зал, сане — на радио, и пора бы уже собираться, но сана не двигается с места, сана говорит:

— момо.

— если ты не хочешь есть, я доем без проблем.

— почему ты не сказала, что у тебя—

— что?

и сана показывает ей запись: момо просто сидит, раскладывая мелкую картошку фри на подносе в форме звезды; момо просто сидит, а потом поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в камеру — и мерцание в её глазах настолько яркое, что можно. ослепнуть. навсегда.

момо опускает телефон на стол экраном вниз, чтобы избавиться от источника света, такого бесконечного и пока что необъяснимого; перед ней полным-полно разноцветных бликов, а под веками — звёзд. самых настоящих.

— _ох_.

— да, момо.

— я их не видела, я даже не могу сказать, как давно они у меня.

— может, пересмотреть последнее, что я снимала? или с твоих выступлений?

— если ты — и, в общем-то, никто — не заметила тогда, то будет ли толк сейчас?

— они проявляются со временем.

— откуда ты знаешь?

сана не отводит взгляд и даже не моргает, и задавать ей об этом вопросов, наверное, не стоит. момо точно не станет, её волнует совсем другое — и будет ещё долго.

она прикрывает глаза и трогает их пальцами, осторожно, с опаской, боясь возможного жара, но ничего нет — никакого тепла, словно её звёзды, пусть и сияют, заполняя светом всё пространство вокруг неё, лишены жизни. момо думает: как я после—

— момо.

— что опять?

— во-первых: мы опаздываем; во-вторых: ты будешь с этим что-то делать?

— вряд ли.

 

момо разглядывает себя в зеркале — и пытается понять, почему именно сегодня, почему именно у неё; она видит только человека, который когда-то сдался. не на полпути, а в конце. может, звёзды, невидимые для неё, как напоминание об этом. о чём же ещё?

момо не знает: злиться ей, грустить или впадать в отчаянье.

не знает: что с ней случится, если не будет изменений.

ослепнет она в итоге или—

момо разглядывает себя в зеркале — и глупо надеется, что это — страшное, новое, неизвестное — пройдёт само собой. не пройдёт и погубит? ну и пусть. она давно не та момо, которой она была. да, момо набралась сил, встала и пошла добиваться всего, что ей было нужно, но ничего прежнего в ней не осталось: исчезло, как наён — из её жизни.

 

они не расставались: момо даже не может сказать, успели они дойти до разговора об этом или нет. они не хотели расставаться: столько лет вместе — с чего вдруг? но это произошло. ровно так же, как и всегда бывает с момо: она не заметила. когда поняла, что с ними что-то не так — было поздно: наён нигде не было. момо не могла её найти — и не находила.

она помнит момент, который дал сбой: момо предложила наён тогда переехать к ней, будучи уверенной, что она согласится. почти что пяти лет отношений для этого должно было быть достаточно, хотя они порой вели себя так, словно у них вот только-только было первое свидание, словно они знакомились заново каждый день — и в этом было что-то особенное.

момо нравилось: как наён была с ней совершенно разной, но при этом собой; как они доверяли друг другу и не обещали ничего, кроме настоящего; как наён говорила о любви — и слышала от момо то же самое; как всё казалось слишком прекрасным, чтобы быть правдивым. момо нравилось быть с наён — и она предложила бы ей весь мир, его было бы мало всё равно, если бы наён попросила, чего она не сделала, ведь—

наён

сказала

ей

«нет».

первый и последний раз.

— ты же ещё подумаешь?

наён кивнула, но кивок мог ничего и не значить.

и он не значил.

наён избегала ответов, избегала иногда момо — и момо до этого ни в чём никогда не сомневалась, но вопреки всему — неосознанно начала. я не готова, такими были слова наён после отказа. к чему? жить с момо? она и так чаще ночевала у неё, чем у себя. к самой момо? почему же? что в ней было не так? или наоборот: всё было так, но не для наён?

она не говорила — упрямо. скрывала. как тайну. 

момо перестала упоминать переезд, чтобы не давить на наён: зачем ухудшать ситуацию, в которую они внезапно попали? наён избегала ответов, пока момо была с головой в репетициях — она выныривала под утро, возвращаясь домой, где было пусто; наён избегала её, пока не сбежала окончательно, так ничего ей и не сказав.

у момо просто опустились руки.

сомнения продолжали её грызть, хотела она того или нет.

сомнения никуда не делись — и момо больше ничему не верила.

человек, которого она любила, от неё ушёл. без объяснений. в никуда.

момо какое-то время убеждала себя: это же наён — она вернётся; это же наён — она делает так, когда боится; это же наён — она ей позвонит, завтра или послезавтра; это же наён — она обязательно будет ждать момо на пороге с пакетами из мака и довольно улыбаться, будто это еда из ресторана — и она самая лучшая; это же, господи, наён.

но её не было.

ни с момо, ни где-либо ещё.

и момо сдалась, и вроде бы смирилась.

а потом замерцала.

 

момо не слепнет — её зрение такое же, каким и было до, относительно нормальное. у неё не болят глаза, разве что голова — она слишком много об этом думает. перемен не наблюдается, только сана её не снимает, чтобы никто ни о чём не знал — по просьбе момо.

жизнь — без наён — идёт своим чередом.

день за днём.

момо светится и танцует, танцует и светится — и её ничего, кроме мыслей о том, как там и где наён, не беспокоит. не важно, как она с ней поступила — молча оборвала всё, что они так долго связывали между собой; не важно, что момо не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как простить наён за это; не важно, что вину за всё она берёт на себя — она бы взяла и так.

момо непреклонно любит — и от этого её глаза наполняются — до краёв — звёздами.

как бы не попали в сердце.

может, они там уже давно.

момо не слепнет, но лишь раз ей хочется выдрать из глазниц всё, что в них есть, когда она случайно натыкается взглядом на наён в торговом центре. она так, вообще-то, далеко, вдруг не она, — и тем не менее лицо у момо вспыхивает болью. если бы она заплакала, вместо слёз были бы никому не нужные звёзды: они бы выжгли ей кожу.

до мяса; до кости.

и момо не плачет—

закрывает глаза руками, пряча свет, которого не видит сама, ото всех. в темноте. боль — она невыносимая — не пропадает до тех пор, пока момо не оказывается дома.

где от наён осталась одна синяя рубашка в клетку — их общая.

она думает: вот, значит, как это.

думает: могло быть хуже.

и: конечно, будет.

момо не слепнет и больше, кстати, не болит, но видеться с наён она не хочет никогда.

 

— как ты?

— на все сто.

— момо.

— да что «момо», сана? меня так дёргать начнёт от собственного имени—

— твои глаза—

— глаза как глаза.

— ты самый честный человек, которого я знаю, почему ты лжёшь?

— а какая правда тебе нужна?

— тебе больно?

— нет.

— момо.

— не «момо» мне.

— момо.

— ладно, мне больно — и что с того? дебильные звёзды здесь не играют никакой роли.

— тогда почему ты не идёшь к наён и ничего не выясняешь?

— я ходила—

— почему ты бездействуешь и себя гробишь? 

— а когда я не—

— почему ты всё ещё думаешь, что наён не согласилась переезжать, потому что твоей любви — даже пять лет спустя — ей для этого было недостаточно?

— сана, какого чёрта? откуда ты знаешь—

— не скажу, что у тебя на лице написано, но догадаться не сложно.

— это уже не имеет значения.

— имеет.

— у неё могла быть и другая причина, сотни причин, но она промолчала о каждой из них. что мне думать? что она нашла кого-то ещё? или что никогда не любила — и это было выдумкой? и она испугалась, что я это пойму, несмотря на то, что я всегда торможу? что, сана, мне думать? я видела её раз в тц — и у неё всё нормально. какая теперь разница?

— многовато слов.

— минатозаки сана—

— и с чего ты взяла, что у неё всё именно так? вы говорили?

— нет.

— ну вот.

— что «ну вот»?

— вы _не_ говорили.

— и?

— ты не давила на неё вопросами — и она наверняка решила, это же им наён, что ты с этим несерьёзно. ты не давила на неё ничем — и она тоже, как и ты, засомневалась.

— у нас обед с тобой обед или—

— момо, соберись и послушай меня.

— не знала, что ты можешь быть такой злой—

— хираи момо!

— а сама-то? ты ведь тоже—

— мы о тебе.

— и твои предложения? заявиться к наён и заставить её говорить, даже если она опять откажет? я так не могу! меня начнёт трясти—

— но ты не сбежишь.

— что?

— ты не бежишь, момо, ни от кого, ни от чего, ни тем более от наён.

— и ты хочешь сказать этим—

— просто не дай сбежать ей.

— я уже—

у саны вибрирует телефон, отвлекая их от всего, и момо благодарит звонящему больше, чем, наверное, нужно. сана выходит на улицу, чтобы ответить, оставляя момо в неведении, чего она прежде не делала. у них нет секретов друг от друга. или не было. до сейчас.

сана возвращается буквально через минуту, выглядя при этом ужасней, чем момо.

последние полгода.

— что-то случилось?

— не думай долго: иди к ней. звёзды не исчезают просто так, а когда это всё-таки происходит, ты исчезаешь следом за ними. раз и навсегда. в звёздное небо, знаешь? поэтому не медли — иди. пока вы обе ещё _здесь_.

— но ты—

— позже.

а если этого не будет?

 

сана говорит: не медли, но момо оттягивает и оттягивает, а когда приходит, как и девяносто восемь раз до этого, нет, она не считала, ей никто не открывает.

вывод: наён нет. опять. нигде.

словно она по-прежнему не хочет, чтобы её нашли.

 

— чонён?

— приятно тебя слышать.

— как прошла операция?

— так себе, но ты не для этого позвонила, да?

— прости.

— я понимаю.

— я, это, чонён—

— спрашивай.

— где наён?

— в смысле?

— её нет дома. сколько я к ней ходила—

— то, что наён не открывает тебе, не значит, что её там нет, хотя я сама видела её от силы трижды. она просто закрылась от всего и всех.

— она как-то была в тц—

— наверное, ей стало лучше, вот она и решила развеяться.

— стало лучше? наён было плохо? ей плохо? почему? что с ней?

— когда я сказала «спрашивай», столько вопросов я не ожидала.

— ю чонён!

— не мне на всё это отвечать.

— а кому? сана тоже ничего конкретного не сообщила, а наён упрямо не—

— ты не давила на неё, потому что не хотела ещё больше проблем и не хотела, чтобы наён чувствовала дискомфорт. ты не добивалась от неё ответов так, как добиваешься от меня или от саны, а зря. боже, момо, ты же встречалась с наён — ты должна знать — её всегда надо к чему-то подталкивать и при этом никуда не отпускать. она не оглянётся — и сбежит, что она и сделала, и ты дала этому случится.

— я и без того себя виню—

— дело не в том, кто виноват, а кто — нет. ты не проявляла инициативы, сомневаясь в себе, а наён отступала всё дальше и дальше, сомневаясь в вас.

— вы с саной заодно, что ли?

— не надо о ней.

— л-ладно?

— ты спросила: где наён? ответ очевиден: она там же, где и была. она никуда не исчезала.

чонён не добавляет: пока что.

— но как же—

— момо, соберись.

— вы с саной правда—

и чонён бросает трубку.

 

момо едет к наён в тот же день, пытается _собраться_ и не развалиться звёздами по пути. момо, вообще-то, страшно: увидеть наён снова, если она наконец-то откроет; услышать правду, которая наверняка её ранит, если наён всё же её расскажет.

момо страшно — и это нормально.

вечно быть самой сильной невозможно, наён с ней нет — не для кого такой быть.

она звонит и стучит, стучит и звонит, ещё — зовёт, потом перестаёт вовсе, прижимается лбом к двери, слушает своё бешеное сердце, надеясь, что оно наполнено разве что любовью и ничем другим; ей не нужны звёзды _там_ , их хватает в глазах и так. момо не чувствует, как сильно они горят в этот момент, пока сердце бьётся, и она вдруг слышит что-то, кроме него. что-то — шаги. так тихо-тихо: с трудом можно принять за кого-то живого.

— наён.

тишина.

— я знаю, ты там, я тебя слышала, пожалуйста, открой.

тишина.

— пожалуйста, я тебя прошу, открой хотя бы раз.

тишина.

— им наён.

и наконец-то ей в ответ почти шёпотом:

— у тебя был свой ключ.

— точно.

момо — тормоз.

и с годами не меняется.

она перебирает ключи в связке, находит подходящий с двадцатой попытки — и с двадцать первой попадает им в замочную скважину; момо открывает дверь — во тьму — сама. свет не горит — и момо никого не видит, пока не замечает силуэт в гостиной, от чего её аж перетряхивает. наён закутана в одеяло с головой — и заметно только кончик носа.

словно ничего от наён не осталось.

— я включу свет?

— не нужно.

её голос _так_ ослаб.

момо не паникует — ей это не присуще, но сейчас — от страха — она начнёт.

— что с тобой?

— а с тобой?

— ты их видишь?

— больше некому.

момо не выдерживает: в два шага преодолевает расстояние — и оказывается возле наён так близко, что та отшатывается. момо тянется к ней, чтобы убрать одеяло, на что наён пытается повернуться к ней спиной, а сил-то нет — и она не успевает. одеяло падает — и вся квартира освещается. как одним огромным прожектором. момо себя поправляет: звездой. звёздами. наён сияет вся: каждая точка на её теле — свет, а глаза пусты.

_что это_

_что делать_

_что можно сделать_

_почему это происходит с ней_

момо в растерянности; она хочет прикоснуться, она хочет обнять, она хочет простить — она простила, прощать-то нечего; момо нужно, чтобы наён была в её руках, но она. в который раз. отступает назад. цепляется ногами за одеяло — неуклюже, нелепо, так _наён_ — и едва не падает на пол, как момо её подхватывает. наён горит — всеми своими звёздами.

момо кажется, что она плавится.

прикипает к коже наён.

к ней самой.

её хватает на один вопрос:

— как давно?

— началось?

— да.

— когда ты предложила переехать.

наён плачет, но слёз на её звёздном теле — небе — не видно, момо плачет тоже — звёздами по щекам. так не должно быть, так просто не может быть, думает момо, судорожно делая вдох. наён перед ней не исчезает, но в ней нет ничего, кроме этого чёртового света. если бы у момо не было своего, она бы правда ослепла. момо прижимает наён к себе — и плевать на жар, у неё останутся ожоги, на боль, на слёзы, на звёзды; плевать на всё. главное — наён с ней, главное — наён не убегает. да и куда ей — такой — бежать. момо прижимает её к себе — и наён так же слабо, как она говорит, обнимает в ответ. их обеих трясёт просто ужасно, и момо не может сказать ни слова.

наён же пробует вместо неё:

— прости меня, прости, прости, прости, прости, прости—

— ты довела себя до этого—

— пожалуйста—

— и меня не было рядом.

— момо—

— нет, это ты меня прости, что всё так поздно, и я не поняла вовремя, и надумала чёрт-те что, и не действовала, когда могла. наён, прости, что сомневалась, что заставила сомневаться во всём тебя. прости, что ничего не получилось. прости за каждую звезду.

мою и твою.

момо едва дышит и не договаривает.

как же им тяжело.

у наён подкашиваются ноги — и момо берёт её на руки, несёт в спальню, на кровать; бережно укладывает, сразу же ложиться рядом — и больше ни на секунду не отпускает. звёзды наён вгорают в момо — и момо принимает их все до единой, по-другому никак.

— момо.

— тише, не нужно.

— нет, мне надо сказать: я была не готова. перестать бояться. жить с тобой — это не бежать, а я привыкла к этому. мы были вместе, но я знала, если что-то пойдёт не так, у меня будет шанс на побег. а потом ты предложила съехаться, сделать всё — нас — настолько реальными, насколько это было возможно. я испугалась, как всегда, прости — и всё испортила. первая звезда зажглась в левом глазу, вторая — в правом. они пропали тогда, когда мы были вдвоём в последний раз. может, они перешли к тебе? скорей всего.

момо прикладывает к её губам палец и не отдёргивает его, даже зная, что будет хуже.

а за пальцем — поцелуй.

вбирая в себя как можно больше звёзд.

— момо, не надо, ты же—

— отдай их все мне.

у неё горят губы, и в горло как будто набили стекла, но это не важно. совсем-совсем.

— но как?

— мы придумаем.

 

под утро

гореть

уже нечему.

 

тьма.


End file.
